


It's Not That Bad (The Not Totally Horrible Remix)

by Elveatas (Ricecake)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Remix, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricecake/pseuds/Elveatas
Summary: Being PA to famous film star Arthur Pendragon is not actually that bad.





	It's Not That Bad (The Not Totally Horrible Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitty_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not Totally Horrible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150636) by [kitty_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/pseuds/kitty_fic). 



> First of all, I'd love to thank the mods for being lenient with me and giving me an extension that I also missed by way too many days. But wait! That's you, Kitty! Thank you so much for hosting this fest and many others every year! And for always being so understanding whenever I and countless others miss a dealine because real life got in the way or because the words simply wouldn't come. 
> 
> When that's been said, I hope you like what I've done with your fic ;)
> 
> And as always I must give thanks to my wonderful beta - whose name shall remain hidden for now - for always sticking with me and for betaing this on such a short notice :p

Merlin watched from the side of the red carpet as Arthur stepped in front of the camera flashes – on his face, the perfectly practiced not-quite smile he always used for posing for the paparazzi. Every inch of his demeanour oozed confidence, and yet Merlin knew Arthur was a tight bundle of nerves underneath the expensive Armani suit. He had no need to worry though. Arthur was by far the superior nominee for best actor in a leading role, and there was no way he was leaving tonight without that statuette, Merlin was sure of it,

“Is it my imagination or are you beginning to enjoy yourself?” Gaius, Merlin’s uncle asked, coming up beside him. He was one of the producers of the film and initially the one who had got Merlin the job as Arthur’s PA as a favour to Merlin’s mum.

Merlin considered his question for a moment. Working for Arthur was definitely a challenge, and in the beginning, he had only taken the job because it would bring him one step closer to the film industry. And despite how big of a prat Arthur was, and how ridiculous his demands of Merlin were, he’d kept it because he wasn’t sure he was ever going to get such an opportunity again, telling himself it was only going to be for a short period of time. But then time had passed and Merlin had discovered that beneath Arthur’s prattish exterior was an insecure boy who was doing everything in his power to step out of his famous father’s shadow, and that Arthur was in fact somewhat of a decent person. In turn, Arthur must have realised that Merlin was not the incompetent fool he’d first accused him of being and that he did actually have his finer qualities. One could even say they’d developed some sort of tentative friendship.

Although recently their relationship had taken on a… _slightly_ different nature.

“It’s not that bad,” Merlin admitted, barely refraining from grinning at the memory of what had transpired earlier back in Arthur’s hotel suite when Arthur had been supposed to get ready for the night.

-ll-

Arthur pushed Merlin up against the wall, nibbling and kissing his way from Merlin’s collarbone and up to his ear, his breath hot and moist and sending shivers of want all the way down to Merlin’s groin. Merlin groaned as he clung to Arthur, his hands fisting into Arthur’s expensive designer shirt that he’d ironed just that morning, and that Arthur was supposed to have worn for the evening.

Arthur pressed his thigh between Merlin’s legs, grinding his groin up against Merlin’s hip in a desperate search for friction. Merlin grinded back, his fingers crawling beneath Arthur’s shirt to search for warm skin, reverent fingers tracing over muscles that had been carefully sculpted through many hours in a gym. Arthur, in turn, took his time to explore Merlin’s body, but not before capturing his lips in a scalding hot kiss. His hands crept beneath the waistband of Merlin’s trousers where he gripped his arse for leverage and grinded himself even harder against Merlin’s hip.

Merlin found himself drowning in the kiss and in the sensation of his own hardness pressing against Arthur’s thigh, but it still wasn’t enough, and Arthur, too, must have felt that way, because his fingers traced the line of Merlin’s buttocks coming to a stop at his hole where he pressed slightly inwards.

“I…” Arthur panted against his lips. “Can I?”

“Yeah,” Merlin said, breathless. “Yeah, you can.”

Arthur drew back to look Merlin in the eyes, to gauge whether or not he meant it. Merlin’s gaze didn’t waver, and he drew Arthur in for a long, filthy kiss to show him his certainty. Then, abruptly, he was turned around and hardly had time to brace himself on his forearms before Arthur pushed him back up against the wall, his hands going to the front of Merlin’s trousers where he swiftly undid the zipper and pushed both them and his underwear down his thighs.

“Stay there,” Arthur ordered and left for such a short time Merlin barely understood that he was gone. Or maybe he had just lost all sense of time in the haze of want and pleasure.

Arthur returned with lube-coated fingers that caressed at Merlin’s entrance before pressing inwards. First, it was one gentle finger that slowly stretched him open and then that one was joined by a second one, and then a third. He buried his face in his elbow, a hitch escaping him as Arthur hit a particular spot inside of him. He could probably have come from Arthur’s ministrations alone, but it wasn’t long before Arthur withdrew his hand and there was the sound of plastic wrapping being torn. Then followed a beat of silence, before one of Arthur’s hands came to rest just atop Merlin’s stomach while he used his other hand to guide himself inside at a pace so slow Merlin thought he might combust in the process.

Once fully inside, Arthur covered Merlin with his back and gave a few slow thrusts to help him adjust to the sensation of being filled. One of his hands crawled up under Merlin’s shirt, while the other went to his front to grab hold of Merlin’s previously unattended cock. It was the hand he’d used to slick himself up with, and Merlin had to bite his lip to prevent himself from uttering a whole string of embarrassing words.

“Don’t hold back,” Arthur whispered, nibbling at Merlin’s earlobe as he sped up the pace, the hand on Merlin’s cock working in sync with his hips. “These walls are thick.”

“As if I’d give you the satisfaction,” Merlin ground out.

Arthur chuckled into his ear, warm and fond, and Merlin’s knees went weak, his toes curling in pleasure as Arthur hit the right spot.

-ll-

 

“Alright,” Arthur said as he rejoined them, pulling Merlin out of his thoughts. He nodded briefly in acknowledgement of Gaius before he turned back to Merlin. “I think they got their pictures. Let’s go before they decide they need more. Or before some magazine wants an interview.” He grimaced. “If I have to answer _one_ more question about whether or not I think I have a chance of winning, I might explode.”

Merlin grinned and followed Arthur into the hall to find their seats, Gaius right behind them. And when Arthur won ‘best actor in a leading role,’ Merlin clapped along with the rest of the audience, cheering and laughing at Arthur’s relieved expression and of his goofy grin when he made his way up to the stage to accept the award from the presenter.

After his speech, he slid back into his seat beside Merlin, his new award in hand and a heated look in his eyes that lasted Merlin through the rest of the award show and the following afterparty until they finally, _finally_ got back to Arthur’s hotel suite for a another kind of celebration.

This time they even made it to the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always appreciated. As are comments ^_^
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://elveatas.tumblr.com/)  
> And on Livejournal [here](http://elveatas.livejournal.com/)


End file.
